A conventional steering apparatus has existed so far, the apparatus including a mechanism to reduce a damage to the driver while moderating an impact exerted on the driver by displacing the steering wheel toward a front of the vehicle upon the driver's colliding with the steering wheel due to an accident of collision.
For example, as in Patent literature 1 given below, there exists a steering apparatus including a nut fitted to a lower portion of an inner column on an upper side as a driven portion for making a telescopic adjustment, the nut being attached separably based on an impact load applied upon a secondary collision.
Further, as in Patent literature 2 given below, there exists a steering apparatus that absorbs an impact energy upon the secondary collision by an impact absorbing wire of which a rear end hangs on a clamping bolt around or by deforming a support groove receiving insertion of the clamping bolt upon the secondary collision.
Moreover, as in Patent literature 3 given below, there exists a steering apparatus formed with a bottomed groove extending in the axial direction in bilateral surfaces of the inner column and having a depth becoming smaller as getting closer to a rear side of a vehicle, and provided with a pin fixed to an outer column so that a tip thereof contacts a front side of the bottomed groove.
Still further, as in Patent literature 4 given below, there exists a steering apparatus equipped with a clamping device to firmly clamp a column to a vehicle body fitting bracket by use of a friction plate, the configuration being such that fixation of the friction plate is cancelled upon a part of the friction plate being deformed when a predetermined or larger level of impact force acts due to an impact load.